Tener el nombre de una princesa
by Lady Cid
Summary: Saga se pregunta porque su amiga Danae no se comporta como una princesa, aunque tenga el nombre de una. SagaXOC


_Como siempre, Saint Seiya no es mío. Pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Danae, en cambio es toda mía._

**Tener el nombre de una princesa**

Saga fue al templo de Tauro. No tenía muchas ganas de estar en su templo y quería charlar un poco con su amiga, la escudera Danae. La chica de cabello con el corte de Shura y espejuelos, se encontraba barriendo la entrada del templo, mientras cantaba una canción en un idioma que el Santo de Géminis no pudo comprender. Suponía que era español.

Tenía una duda que lo asaltaba desde hace tiempo y tenía que ver con el comportamiento de la chica. Así que después de saludarse mutuamente, el hombre de ojos verdes le hizo esta pregunta a la escudera:

—Danae, desde que te conozco, he querido saber una cosa. ¿Por qué no te comportas como una princesa, a pesar de que tienes el nombre de una?— dijo Saga a su amiga, la escudera de Aldebarán.

Danae detuvo un momento su labor y respondió:

—Creo que estoy muy consciente de la posición que ocupo en el Santuario de Atenea, señor Saga. No tengo derecho a comportarme como alguien que se cree superior a los demás. Además, creo que es divertido que se lleven un par de sorpresas con mi personalidad. Tener nombre de princesa no significa comportarse como tal.

—¿Y no te gustaría ser una? Quiero decir, toda chica sueña alguna vez con ser una princesa…—A la joven ya le estaba pareciendo muy raro que su adorado señor Saga estuviese insistiendo con ese asunto de las princesas, pero también era divertido estar hablando de eso. Así que sonriendo, le respondió:

—Si es para ser como la princesa que lleva mi nombre, no. La pobre sufrió mucho, con un padre injusto que la envió al mar a morir junto a su hijo Perseo. Creo que prefiero mi vida de escudera. Me gusta el anonimato y me gusta el respeto que me tienen algunos de mis pares. Tengo amigos en rangos superiores y con eso me siento satisfecha. Además, aceptémoslo, yo no paso por alguien de sangre real con mis modales y apariencia.

—¿Ni siquiera de niña soñaste con algo así?— Saga insistió con el asunto, ya que le gustaba escuchar a Danae argumentando. Le gustaba el sonido de su voz, con ese curioso acento que no la había abandonado a pesar de los años que llevaba viviendo en la Hélade. Claro, antes se moría que aceptar que la chica menos femenina del Santuario de Atenea le gustaba.

—Bueno… digamos que aquí no hay oportunidad de tener infancia. Tal vez, un poco antes de venir al Santuario tuve sueños como esos, pero desde los seis años se me hizo saber que yo sería escudera. El maestro del señor Aldebarán me lo recalcó mientras estuvo aquí. ¿Sabe una cosa? De pronto empiezo a recordar como rebatí el cambio de nombre que se hace tradicionalmente en la casa de Tauro… el antiguo señor quería ponerme el nombre de Mérope, la menos brillante de las Pléyades y yo le dije que mejor me dejara con mi nombre, que es este que uso todo el tiempo, porque yo no sería ni siquiera Santa de Hojalata. Creo que el maestro se tomó bien la broma. Pero yo seguí llamándome Danae.

—Esa historia no me la habías contado, amiga. Con eso me doy cuenta que todavía no nos conocemos mucho. Quisiera saber como fue tu niñez. Debió ser un poco dura…

—No creo que tan dura como la de ustedes. Cada tarde veía a mi señor totalmente molido después de los duros entrenamientos. Yo debía estudiar mucho y limpiar todo el templo; me cansaba, pero no era nada comparado con mi señor Aldebarán. Además estaban los regaños, a veces sentía que el maestro de mi señor era algo injusto. Pero creo que ahora, a dieciséis años de eso, puedo comprenderlos a ambos un poquito mejor—Danae dio un suspiro. —Aunque a veces quisiera haber tenido aunque sea la mínima parte del cosmos de cualquiera de los Santos, para no ser tan débil.

—Con tu personalidad basta y sobra. Aunque no te comportes una princesa, me gusta que seas como eres. Eres una amiga genial. ¿Sabes? Mi hermano ya te perdonó tu confusión aquel día de mi cumpleaños. Sólo espero que la próxima vez felicites al gemelo correcto—Saga guiñó un ojo e hizo sonrojar a la escudera.

—Procuren estar los dos en el momento de la felicitación. Aunque he tratado más con usted, señor Saga, eso no quiere decir que no pueda confundirlos—La chica de cabello corto sonrió y siguió con la limpieza, volviendo a cantar la canción que Saga no comprendía.

—Oye, Danae, ¿en qué idioma estás cantando?—le cuestionó el Santo.

—En portugués, señor. La canción se llama "O pato" y es de Joao Gilberto—le respondió. Por lo que veía, al Santo le gustaba la melodía. —Bueno, en cuanto termine con este condenado patio, vamos para mi casa y le presto el disco, ¿vale?

—Claro, amiga. Te espero aquí. Es mucho más entretenido oírte cantar que estar en el templo de Géminis, solo. Mi hermano salió para una misión y quien sabe para cuando regrese.

—Ánimo, todo saldrá bien y por suerte será una misión corta.

Sí, Danae podía no comportarse como una princesa. Pero, ¿quién necesitaba que ella fuese una para que el Santo la considerase como una persona importante en su vida?

**Vuelvo con esta parejita de amigos. En este punto, sabemos que ambos se gustan. En el caso de Danae es desde que era una niña de siete años. Lo de Saga es más reciente, pero ninguno dirá nada, por lo pronto, gracias por leerme y nos veremos en otra historia.  
><strong>


End file.
